Tales Of the Four Maidens
by AirLore
Summary: AU, Of Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology and a little influence of an anime. A story of four girls are summoned to a world, where they are expected to be medium of the gods. What will happen? Read and find out.


As stated in the summary, that this is a fanfiction of Tales of the Worlds Radiant. However, there is another influence on the story. The concepts and idea of the story of Fushigi yuugi, are present in the fanfiction, with my own twists. Still, own my OC and Characters have the Tales Of Series.

I do not own Tales of the Worlds: Radiant Mythology.

Prologue

Once there was land, where there was land ruled by gods. Each of these gods control over that one of the elements. Earth, water, fire, air, ice, and lighting. They answer the high archery of two main gods. The light and the dark gods.

For long time, the land was in peace. The gods maintain the balance of the world. Safe guarding the people from natural disasters. Allowing the lands to flourish, provide plenty crops and life stock for all. The people showed their acceptation. They would make offering to the gods. Not to mention, many prayers to them, for addition blessings.

No one would ever suspected, there would be a horrible turn of events. Shadow, the god of darkness, declare war against Reme, the light god. With turning the ice and lighting gods to his side and many humans, he waged war. It was long and devastating battle. Many human lose their lives.

In the end, Shadow failed. The four element gods returned their comrades. With their aid, they manage to seal Shadow away. This not come without a cost. For using a great deal of their power, the gods were severely weaken. To the point, they could no long maintain a physical presence in this world. They retreat back to the home above.

For the people, fear lingered in their hearts. Not only for the well-being of their world. Even though, it is human nature to adapt and thrive in the darkest of time. In which, they did. There was a possibility that Shadow would return.

Eventually, a solution came along. A brilliant mage came up with a theory. If the gods could use a medium, they could be summon at the most desperate of times. Four Desenders, maidens from another world, come serve as those mediums. With seven warriors to protect and serve each Desenders, they would be able to seal Shadow once again.

* * *

Aurora was tapping foot. Checking her watch, it was going on half pass two. Then, she let out a groan. "Star, Come on. I want to head out before the traffic get to bad"

Aurora was nineteen years old. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun. Her eyes were light green. Similar to her mother, who died ten years ago. Her height was five foot four, a little small than an average person of her age. She was also rather skinny. She was a jean jacket over a light yellow shirt. Her pants was white. Her footwear was a pair of brown soft leather boots.

Today, they had plan to go to their family's lake house, where they would spend the weekend. The reason for that, the time would one the last weekends they could spend together. In the next few weeks, she would start her freshman year in college. She would also be live in a dorm on campus, instead of live at home. Since, it was about two hours away.

Before they could head up to the lake house, Aurora had to get her books. It was on the way there, so she felt it might to advantage that fact. Of course, it was also a good idea to get ahead of the traffic.

"I am coming" A voice came from the second floor.

Just at that moment, a seventeen year old girl came down the stairs, with a duffle bag over her shoulder. She had dark hair that went down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Similar to their father. She about the size and height of an average teenage of her age. She wore a black short sleeve blouse, with a white skirt that went down to her knees. Simple pair of sandals were chose in footwear.

"Sorry," Star said, "Bess called while I was packing. She wanted to know, if I was free this weekend"

"I hope you told her that you were not" Aurora stated, as she grabbed her bag

"Of course I did," Star snapped back "It not as if, I want to spend the weekend with you. I mean, it would be long before you have to leave"

"It not like I might gone forever"

"I know," Star said, "It just that I be a little lonely went you are gone. Since, dad is..."

Aurora's hand on the doorknob gripped it tightly. It was not in the sight of Star. Even though, she could have an idea what she was thinking. Aurora had lost her respect for him. In fact, she grow to hate him. For, his behavior and attitude was, after their mother death.

Aurora turned to her sister and said: "What ever happens, I will be there for you. Even if, that means a call in the midnight and trips on the weekends. We are sisters after all"

"Yes, let enjoy the weekend" Star said

Little did these sister know. They are about to apart of adventures. Adventures that would test them.


End file.
